


Much Ado

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lust, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: When Breakdown notices sexual tension between Knockout and Starscream, he and Soundwave team up to trick them into catching feelings for each other.





	Much Ado

**Author's Note:**

> Based on THIS SCENE in Much Ado About Nothing :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2gKEelDYpI
> 
> In the play, two characters fight and say they hate each other, but are tricked into falling in love by a bunch of other characters by telling each that the other one loves them, but that they are too arrogant to be won. 
> 
> I thought this type of story would fit perfectly with the Knockout and Starscream, so I decided to write this crazy little fic. 
> 
> I'm not really sure if Shakespeare would be proud of me from the grave for writing robot smut in my free time, (although something tells me he might) but I really hope I did both stories justice in this. 
> 
> This is smut and is tagged accordingly. Keep in mind that whenever "..." is written, it represents Soundwave making a sound in response to what Breakdown is saying. (It was really hard to write this fic also because of Soundwave's muteness, so I decided to let him cycle through radio clips to form sentences in the prank part, despite choosing not to talk most of the time). 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave comments and tell me what you think, also if I should do more comedy-inspired hijinx stories. Thanks much:)

The Med Bay was quiet, save for Breakdown’s whirring away at the buffer on a vacant Megatron’s dull husk. Starscream grinned at the notion- the notion that Megatron’s consciousness was nowhere to be found.  
“I’m sure you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power.” Starscream said, “Where is Knockout?”. The doctor entered as if on cue.  
“Can you believe what some skinjob did to me? Ugh…!” he groaned, motioning to the large scratch jutting across the back face of his arm. Starscream’s wings tensed in annoyance.  
“You have been street racing amongst the humans again, haven’t you?”  
“I’m not only an automobile,” crooned Knockout, “I’m an automobile enthusiast!”  
Starscream grimaced.  
“I do strive to run a tight ship, Knockout,” he said, voice lowered in aggravation, “I would strongly suggest that you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little...jaunts.”  
Knockout smiled deviously.  
“No worries, Herr Kommandant!”  
“It is LORD to you!” Starscream spat.  
“Only if Megatron takes a nosedive.”  
The stress seemed to be boiling out of Starscream by then as he snarled,  
“The day our master emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish the title… But I believe that outcome is unlikely… Something to do with the quality of medical care around here- So continue buffing…” he said as he left, “We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial!”  
Knockout only grinned harder.  
“Buff this!” he shouted as soon as the doors shut. There was something about squabbling with his commander which gave him great joy.  
Breakdown, who had been watching silently, was mystified. 

The next day at the energon dispension, Breakdown couldn’t keep his mind off of the spitting interactions between his friend and his commander. Surely there was something there besides mere annoyance and hatred! The way Knockout and Starscream fought? It was entertaining, it was troubling. Breakdown could have even gone so far as to describe it as arousing. Certainly there was a sort of tension between them, and Breakdown decided something had to be done.  
“Hey Soundwave!” he called across the canteen, “Come sit over here!”  
The lanky purple bot’s visor blipped with confusion. Breakdown? Calling over to him? The two had never been the best of friends, and he’d always assumed Breakdown had been afraid of him. Nonetheless, he made his way over to the table- squeezing past quite a few drones, and sat next to the large bot.  
“....???”  
Soundwave’s visor cycled through various pixelations, asking Breakdown just why he had been called over there. What information did he have to offer?  
“Well Soundwave, I called you here because of something I’ve been noticing. Something I have no intention of talking to Knockout about.”  
“...?????”  
This was incredibly intriguing to Soundwave.  
“Don’t you think there’s some sort of sexual tension between Knockout and Commander Starscream?” said Breakdown.  
“...?!?!?!”  
Now THIS was interesting!  
“I mean, the way the two of them argue? Sure it sounds like hatred, but I’ve known Knockout long enough… In more ways than one… to know that there’s definitely some sort of flirting going on there.”  
“...”  
“Yeah yeah, I know it’s unprofessional of whatever, but don’t you think it gets boring on this ship? Commander Starscream is practically dripping with stress over this whole Megatron’s-dead-body thing… And don’t you think a little loving would take his processor off of that?”  
“......”  
“But come on, Soundwave! You see it too, don’t you?”  
Soundwave’s visor flashed through hordes of data as he nodded in agreement, as if to say,  
“So, what’s the plan?”  
Breakdown smiled seriously at this.  
“I do have a plan, Soundwave. But you have to help me.”  
Soundwave nodded once again. 

It was late in the afternoon when Breakdown and Soundwave decided to play their little trick on Starscream. It was clear that the commander had been working hours on end to plan the logistics of his master’s demise and was beginning to get tired of his own scheming: His wings drooped, and his claws were shaking ever so slightly. Just as Starscream was sitting at a datapad, the two decepticon officers entered- hiding strategically behind a corner where they could pretend they couldn’t see Starscream.  
“What was it you told me earlier?” an electronic playback voice emanated from Soundwave’s screen, “That Knockout has...feelings for Commander Starscream?”  
Starscream’s wings shot up at this, and he almost fell out of his chair.  
“Yes,” said Breakdown louder, “I never thought anyone as vain as Knockout could ever love anybody! All that talk about his paint job… And the way he would argue with him!”  
“But you?” Soundwave crackled.  
Starscream was now crouched down beneath the glowing purple desk, behind a cubicle wall and listening eagerly. Knockout? Loved HIM?  
“Ah, Knockout never thought of me like that,” mused Breakdown, “Not the way he talks about Starscream... Sure, the whole thing seems implausible, but I can assure you. Have you heard the way Knockout obsesses over every little thing the commander does?”  
Soundwave’s visor cycled through stations again, chirping with static.  
“Obsesses?” the electronic voice spoke.  
“Every night he whines about how stupid it is that he lusts after such a commander. Just earlier today I heard him sigh about how fine a mech he was… Knockout said if he wasn’t so certain Starscream hated him, he would surely confess his feelings of passion!”  
At this, Starscream’s spark beat a thousand times per minute. Could this be true?  
“We should tell Commander Starscream how Knockout feels!” Soundwave’s electronic voice chirped once again.  
“Tell Starscream? No, what would be the point? He would only torment Knockout for it…”  
“It would be advisable to tell Commander Starscream and see what he says.”  
“No! Knockout is our only medic, and I worry how he would suffer if he was that harshly rejected. Starscream will tear him apart, that sparkless, selfish-”  
“...???”  
“Starscream is arrogant and selfish. I don’t think that bot has an ounce of spark left in his body. Besides, I doubt he’s had any sort of lover in ages!”  
At this comment, Starscream was outraged.  
“WHAT?!?!”  
He immediately regretted calling out, as he did not want to be discovered, and clasped a servo over his mouth.  
“Did you hear that?” crackled Soundwave.  
“It must have been a faulty wire. I’m sure a drone will fix it later.”  
Starscream heaved a sigh of relief.  
“...”  
“Well Soundwave, I suppose Starscream will want me back at my post. And Megatron would want you at yours. Thanks for listening.”  
Soundwave nodded, and the two left Starscream alone and shocked under his desk, curled uncomfortably on the laboratory floor. 

As soon as the door shut, Starscream’s thoughts went rampant.  
“I cannot BELIEVE IT!!” He spat, “Knockout? With feelings for… ME?”  
The commander clumsily, yet determinately, rose to his feet.  
“They say I am arrogant, selfish...How insulting!! I must prove to them that I am truly a commander to be respected!! But that Knockout sighs oh-so-passionately…. over me?” Starscream scoffed, “I would never have guessed that he…”  
It then occurred to Starscream that if he truly wanted to prove himself, he would have to subvert the callous expectations of Breakdown and Soundwave.  
“I MUST keep myself quiet,” he said, “Humble, selfless even… And Knockout, it pains me to admit is… not too painful a bot to look on… Did I just say that out loud? Oh, by the Allspark I would be lying if I didn’t say he was… more attractive than not. So it’s settled then! They will rue the day they insulted my honor and-!”

Suddenly, and without warning, Knockout entered the laboratory in which Starscream had been working. Starscream, in turn, let out an unintentional shriek.  
“Commander Starscream!” piped Knockout cheerfully, “I didn’t expect to see you here at such a late hour. To busy working to-”  
“Oh! Just doing my best for the decepticon cause! Ahaha! Good to see a friendly face! You know how it is...”  
Knockout was unsure of how to react. Starscream? Being nice?  
“I’m… unsure I understand your meaning, Commander.”  
Starscream really did have the stupidest smile on his face.  
“But you do… enjoy happening upon me, do you not?”  
Knockout furrowed his brow.  
“As much as I enjoy getting my paint job scratched, sure!”  
Starscream cackled in a mad sort of way.  
“Oh I’m sure you do.”  
“Farewell, Commander.”  
And with that Knockout left Starscream alone. 

As Knockout made his way back to the Med Bay, he was thoroughly unsure of what had just happened. Certainly Starscream had been mocking him! Asking if he enjoyed happening upon him... It had to have been another kind of ruthless trick to get the medic riled up, Knockout knew not what for. Surely the plan to let Megatron die would be mutually beneficial, but Starscream had been extremely hostile about it as of late, which Knockout supposed only gave him amusement.  
As he made his way into the Med Bay, the doctor tried his best to forget about the conversation altogether. There was Megatron, still lying lifeless on that slab of a berth, monitors only hinting at some consciousness inside. It was time, Knockout supposed, for the days second round of routine checkups. As he turned to check the mechanisms behind the berth, he heard the Med Bay doors open, and two sets of footsteps entering. Knockout, still hiding behind Megatron’s lifeless body, opened his mouth the speak, but was cut off by a shocking revelation from Breakdown.  
“Are you sure that Starscream really has feelings for Knockout?” he said loudly.  
Knockout’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in shock:  
Had he really just heard what he thought he did?  
“Affirmative.” screeched Soundwave’s electronic radio-collage. “Commander Starscream has admitted his infatuation with the medic.”  
“And you have evidence?”  
“Affirmative. Though it would be best if Knockout remained… Unaware.”  
“What? But Soundwave, if that’s true, shouldn’t we TELL Knockout?”  
“Negative.”  
“You’re right. Knockout is vain… And the chances he would ever be selfless enough to love a bot like Starscream are slim… And besides, all he does is argue with the commander! He’s told me himself he finds sport in it! There would be no point.”  
Knockout was outraged. Him, vain? True, he put more than the usual amount of effort into maintaining his appearance, and sure he disobeyed most rules… But incapable of affection? Surely Breakdown would know that wasn’t true!  
“...???”  
“It’s true, Knockout is my best friend and has been more in the past,” said Breakdown, “But I just don’t think he’ll change the way he is towards Starscream. He is beyond hostile! I think, Soundwave, you should tell him to move on.”  
Knockout gasped silently from his hiding place. Move on?!?!  
“Understood.”  
“We should probably leave before Knockout comes back,” said Breakdown, “I wouldn’t want Commander Starscream to face the humiliation of his mockery.”  
And so, Breakdown and Soundwave turned and left. 

As soon as the Med Bay door shut, Knockout stood, inadvertently hitting his head on the underside of Megatron’s beth.  
“Ah-!”  
Truly, the pain hit less than the shock of what Knockout had just overheard. Starscream? In love with him? The whole thing seemed preposterous. Did he really seem that vain? That rude and incapable of loving? The whole notion made Knockout oddly saddened, and a hot blush came over his face. Of COURSE Knockout had feelings for Starscream! How could he have been so blind? True, the relationship had been founded on cutting insults, but if Breakdown believed in the commander’s softer side, why couldn’t he? Those wings, that smile, and that soft, silky voice… His love would be requited! There was no question about it. 

As Breakdown and Soundwave left the Med Bay, they couldn’t help themselves from laughing. Knockout and Starscream really had taken the bait!  
“I can’t believe we just did that!” Breakdown said chuckling. Soundwave nodded in agreement.  
“Now all we have to do is wait.”

 

The next day, Starscream strolled into the Med Bay more nervous than he had been in a while. He was ready to accept-and possibly return- Knockout’s affection.  
“Knockout! How is Megatron doing?” he said.  
The shiny red medic jumped at the sight of Starscream.  
“Great!” he stammered, “Err- uh- Stable!! Nothing’s… changed, Commander! Everything is… normal!!!”  
“Er, yes!” said Starscream in a pitch slightly higher than normal, “Normal!”  
There was an awkward pause.  
“So, what brings you here, Commander Starscream?”  
Starscream grinned sheepishly.  
“Perhaps I simply wished to… pay you a visit?”  
Knockout blushed.  
“Oh, well then… Perhaps I’m happy to see you!!”  
Starscream was smiling like an idiot.  
“Well, um, that is… beyond satisfactory.”  
“Yes!!...Most certainly!!”

This was awkward. This was DEFINITELY awkward. All the wit, all of the insults, the back-and-forth, the games… All of it was gone now. And so stood Knockout and Starscream, both blushing like giddy fools, both trying to outdo the other with their neutrality. It would have been quite amusing to anyone who managed to overhear.  
“So...about Megatron,” Starscream said in quick recovery, “What would you say your… plan is again?”  
“Ah yes, well you know the plan. His spark goes ‘poof’, and we get to be the decepticons’ new rulers. With me as your second in command.”  
Starscream grinned.  
“And you are… looking forward to that post?”  
Knockout nodded quickly.  
“Why yes! Yes, yes, and you… Are looking forward to having me by your side?”  
“Well,” choked Starscream, “Yes, er- Indeed!”  
Starscream noticed a tell-tale heat growing between his legs. Cursed feelings… Always giving themselves away. But there was no going back now.  
“You seem… a bit off. Are you okay Commander?”  
Starscream realized then that he had been holding his breath.  
“Oh, everything's just...fine...er, Knockout!” Starscream lied, “But… well… what about you? You seem to be on edge… Is there… Anything you wish to... tell me?”  
Knockout felt his face growing even hotter than before.  
“Oh, uh, something for me to tell you?” he laughed nervously.  
There was a long, long pause.  
“Because I’ve heard rumors, Knockout,” Starscream stuttered, approaching Knockout nervously- but determinedly, “And I would be pleased to know if er- if what I-”  
“Wait, heard things about wh-HRPH!!!”  
Suddenly, Starscream was kissing Knockout hard on the mouth, and Knockout kissed back even harder. Grasping each other’s faces, tongue’s intertwined, hands wandering up and down each other’s bodies- it was not a PG sight. Knockout’s servos pulled Starscream’s face closer to his, as if their kiss wasn’t enough- no, there had to be more- while Starscream’s pulled Knockout closer by the waist.  
“Mmmh...Starscream…”  
“Shut up and kiss me again!”  
Soon, the two made their way down to the floor, seeming to have forgotten how the comatose Megatron loomed over everything they were doing. By then, Knockout was on top of Starscream, and the pressure was getting to be too much. Starscream’s panel clicked open, and the bot’s hands began wandering to Knockout’s.  
“Are you sure about this Starscream?” Knockout half-moaned.  
“Just do it, Knockout!”  
Unable to argue against the seeker’s logic, Knockout opened his panel and drew closer to Starscream’s chest. Slowly and carefully, he entered.  
“Is this okay?”  
“Mmm...slag, yes! Just...just frag me already, Knockout!”  
The desperate tone in Starscream’s voice sent Knockout’s head spinning. He could have overloaded right then and there if he wanted to, but Knockout was a patient mech. Gradually, he began to up his speed, going from teasing, to gently thrusting, to straight out pounding the air commander’s processor out.  
“Oh-! Yes-! Ooooooh Knockout… Ah-!”  
Beneath Knockout, Starscream writhed with every thrust. His optics faded in and out, and energy shot through his entire body, pede to wing-tip. Knockout was most definitely enjoying himself too.  
“Starscream I’m going to-”  
Starscream’s vocality was more than enough to send Knockout over the edge, and Starscream followed suit moments after, wings twitching in ecstacy. Waves of pleasure surged through both of them, panels hot, moaning, and very cognisant of the mess they were making all over the Med Bay floor, right in front of where Megatron slept. Finally, the two decepticon officers fell on top of each other in a panting heap.  
“Oh, Knockout!” Starscream moaned softly into his partner.  
“Starscream…”  
For a moment, Knockout could barely remember where he was, or what was happening. None of that mattered anymore. But with Starscream’s warm body laying on top of him, there was nowhere in the universe he would rather be. They stayed that way for some time, until Starscream decided to ask his burning question.  
“Knockout, after all this time” Starscream moaned again, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Knockout thought for a moment.  
“Hmm? Tell you what?”  
Starscream’s brow furrowed into the medic’s side.  
“That you had feelings for me?”  
Knockout was confused.  
“Well...I suppose I didn’t realize I had them until yesterday.”  
“...WHAT?!?”  
“I overheard Soundwave and Breakdown talking about how badly YOU had been doting on ME! I’d barely even thought about you until that! Sure I found you attractive but-”  
Starscream immediately stood up, outraged, brushing everything off and inadvertently kicking Knockout in the side.  
“OW! Hey!”  
“Knockout,” Starscream said, “Yesterday, I overheard Soundwave and Breakdown talking about how badly YOU wanted ME!”  
“Wait...WHAT?!?!”  
“Breakdown said you talked about me every night!”  
“That’s not true! And Soundwave said you admitted your infatuation with me! That he had shown Breakdown evidence!”  
And in a moment, the two realized they had been horribly tricked.  
“This is… HUMILIATING!” Starscream shouted, trying his best to scratch away the paint transfers Knockout had left all over him before leaving.  
“So you don’t like me then, Starscream?”  
“NO! And you don’t like ME?”  
“No!”  
The two stood in silence for a moment, perhaps too embarrassed to speak.  
“If it’s any consolation,” said Knockout, “That was the best overload I’ve had in years.”  
Starscream scoffed.  
“Well I-You can’t-!!!”  
Knockout grinned, as he noticed a blush fill Starscream face.  
“Starscream,” he said in a sing-song voice, “It seems to me you enjoyed yourself”  
Starscream’s face grew even hotter now.  
“Do NOT mock me, medic!!!! You can’t possibly know-”  
“What it’s like to catch feelings? Yes Starscream, I think I do.”  
Starscream’s optics lit up at that.  
“Wait… So- So you DO have… feelings for me?”  
Knockout smiled sheepishly.  
“I think after what we just did it would be hard be neutral towards each other. Besides… I don’t think how I feel right now could be fabricated.”  
Starscream was speechless.  
“Well I- …”  
“I apologize, Commander, if you don’t feel the same way.”  
“No, I-” Starscream stuttered… “I- feel…”  
“You feel…?”  
“Nevermind,” Starscream groaned, “It’s stupid.”  
“I’m sure it isn’t,” Knockout said before standing and kissing Starscream far more sweetly than before. At first, the air commander fought against him, but soon Knockout’s touch was too much for Starscream. Cursed feelings, he thought.  
Finally, he relented and returned the kiss.  
“Mmmph… Knockout.”  
Knockout smiled.  
“How about we go back to my quarter this time, hmm? No brain-dead Megatron’s to look over us?  
Starscream nodded eagerly.  
“I would like that very much, doctor.”  
And so, the two left the Med Bay together, unaware that Soundwave had recorded everything.


End file.
